Hoshi's Day of Randomness
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: Hoshi, a kid in the Konoha village is up to causing trouble, find out how mad he makes Naruto and some others, and how long he can go before he gets caught! A short oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except the OC's in the story.

Note: Some of my other characters are in this.

When I made this I was very bored and I wanted to make something funny.

This story also takes place during the shippuden time period, enjoy!

* * *

Another day in Konoha, a chûnin around the age of fourteen, was running around the village. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. Surprisingly enough, he was a neko, with his ears and his tail the same color as his hair. He was wearing a windbreaker jacket with the Konohagakure symbol on his left shoulder and the hood down, black pants and his Konoha headband across his forehead.

The reason he was running, he had angered a shop owner by wrecking some of their merchandise. The shop owner had asked a few ninja to catch him and make him pay for the damages.

He kept running until he saw Hayai Tonami, a genin ninja in the village. She was walking out of the market, carrying groceries to bring home. Hoshi then ran by bumping her as she fell over and went face first into a melon she had dropped on the ground.

She jumped up glaring then screaming loudly at him, "Hoshi, when I get my hands on you!" Only then a few seconds after the other ninja run by knocking her face first back into the mess of groceries on the ground. She furiously got up and ran after Hoshi, knowing this was all his fault.

Hayai ran faster than the other ninja, practically tossing them aside, as she tried to catch up holding her staff out. "Get back here you dork!" She screamed as she kept running after him.

Hoshi ran around a corner, as he did he went by the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Naruto was sitting there enjoying himself a delicious bowl. Just then, Hoshi jumped on the counter and ran across completely destroying the ramen.

Naruto sat there shocked his jaw dropped. "No! What have you done to my beautiful ramen?!" He got up and chased after Hoshi as well. "You little punk, I'm gonna get you for that!" Naruto yelled.

Hoshi ran another corner and stopped to catch his breath. He then started making hand signs transforming himself into Sakura to disguise himself.

Naruto stopped at the fake Sakura, "Sakura, hurry, do you know where Hoshi went?!" He said, seeming to be in a hurry to find him.

Hoshi pointed in a direction somewhere off as Naruto ran that way. Hoshi turned and ran the transformation going away. Naruto then turned around realizing he'd been tricked, Hayai catching up from behind Naruto. They both then began running after him again.

He took a turn around another corner, Naruto got there first seeing Sakura. This time is was the real one. Naruto, not knowing ran up and tackled her. "Now I got you, you little brat!" Naruto yelled in her face.

"What'd you just call me Naruto?!" Sakura got angry and drew back punching Naruto for what he just did.

Naruto lay on the ground with a bruise on his face from the hit.

Hoshi was hiding in a shop watching for the two after him, since the other shinobi gave up. He then ran out to the training field. He sat down thinking he was safe.

The sound of metal scraping itself was heard. Hoshi jumped up at the sound. Sachi then ran out of the brush chasing Hoshi. The reason, earlier Hoshi put a paper sign on his back saying he was a dork.

Hoshi had to run back to the village, knowing though, Hayai and Naruto would find him, but he had to, otherwise Sachi would catch him.

He ran through the market as he quickly went to a stand buying three melons. Then he jumped on a rooftop watching them look for him, as he dropped the melons on their heads.

They saw him and jumped on the roof after him. He jumped down and quickly pushed a barrel of water where he jumped, Sachi, Hayai, and Naruto jumping off the roof after him. Unluckily for Naruto, he fell into the barrel of water.

Sachi and Hayai kept going as Naruto stepped out, the water made him slip and fall on his face. He got up and ran after Hoshi along with the others. Hoshi ran back around to the outside gates running behind a tree. Naruto got ahead of the other two chasing Hoshi, as Hoshi pulled back a tree branch and let go when Naruto got close enough, knocking him back into the other two.

Hoshi ran around the gates, Sachi trying to ambush him from behind. Hayai went and tried to get him from the front. Hoshi poked his head out and saw Hayai swinging her staff as he ducked and it hit Sachi in the face. Hoshi once again running off into the village, hoping they'd give up soon.

Unfortunately they didn't, and they continued to chase them. Hoshi was getting tired from running all day, but no way would he get caught.

To his surprise, lying on the ground, a box of his favorite snack, fried fish nuggets. He thought about it, it seemed suspicious, he then stood by it. Naruto and the others were catching up to him. Once Naruto got close, Hoshi sidestepped and tripped him near the box, as a rope trap activated and Naruto was hung up by his ankles. Hoshi grabbed the box and ran.

He kept running holding the box close to him, trying to keep away from them, and find a place to sit down and eat. The problem was the others were persistent to catch him.

He stopped and looked for a way to go, or some way to distract them. He then pulled a fish from his jacket and flung it at their feet. The sliminess of the fish made them slip all fall on each other.

They all growled angrily. "We'll get you Hoshi!" They yelled in unison as they attempted to get up, falling a few times from the fish slime.

Hoshi quickly ran again running off to hide near the training grounds. Thinking he won, he sat down and began eating.

A bit later, Hoshi thought he had lost sight of them as he finished the snack off, taking his guard down. In the end result, the three caught him and tied him to the pole in the training grounds.

"Aww man this isn't fair!" He groaned.

"It serves you right you little idiot!" Hayai yelled at him.

Hoshi only grinned in reply, "Oh don't worry guys, and tomorrow will be a lot more fun... Muhahaha!"


End file.
